No Escape
by GKRKarateKid
Summary: Kahlen used to be a small town girl. One of those accident prone people who could be trusted to add a dash of excitment to a rainy day. But then her parents decided to take a trip to italy. The trip that ended her life. This is her story...
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

A few years ago my life changed.

I used to be a small town girl with a flair for adventure. One of those accident prone people that you can always trust to add a dash of excitement to a rainy day. I used to be, but then my parents decided to take a trip to Italy.

The trip that ended my life.

This is my story...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I was bored out of my mind. My parents continued to drag me here there and everywhere.

I was over Italy.

I wanted to do something _exciting. _Like, I don't know, maybe jump off a _cliff_!?

I mentaly sighed as my parents cooed over whatever we were doing. I wondered if they would miss me if I was gone for say, a few hours or so? Just to see a bit of the _real _Italy.

I looked around. Mum was talking to the tour guide and Dad was absently staring at the pigeons overhead.

The coast was clear.

I tiptoed backwards without turning. And what do you know, I trip into a freaking _sewer hole._

I tumbled down into the hole trying to stay silent. God, it would be just my luck to fall _and_ get grounded. Yeah, I actually _was _more worried about being heard and getting grounded then cracking my head open as I landed.

I kept falling and actually started to get a bit worried about landing. I wondered how long it would take for my parents to find my body...

Just as I thought that, I landed.

Pain lanced through my body. I was in so much pain that at first I didn't realise that sombody had caught me. But how was that possible!? They felt as though they were made of freaking stone!

I groaned and heard a chuckle of laughter. Oh great, they must think I'm an idiot.

The person (Or was Thing a better term!?) put me down. I felt rough stone beneath my bare feet. Why oh why did I take my shoes off earlier!

I turned around, ignoring the pained protests of my bruised body.

Standing behind me was a hulking figure in an ashen cloak that swirled around his feet as he took a step towards me. He obviously wanted me to back away from him. I could easily tell that he wanted a chase. But why he wanted that I didn't know, nor did I want to find out...

I refused to back down. Yeah, some would could me a brainless idot, others would think I was brave. In truth? It was bit of both.

I was determined not to let my fear show.

He took another step towards me, another step closer.

God, it was so dramatic.

I estimnated it to be around three more steps until he was right in front of me.

Three steps later he stepped infront of me.

His wandering gaze took in the determined 16 year old girl that stood before him. I saw his gaze take in my muscled body and chisled posture. His eyes flittered over my light brown hair before resting on my green eyes. _His _eyes, I noticed, were a startling crimson.

The colour of blood.

They stood out on his pale complextion.

'Why Felix, having a late night snack are we?' A low voice drawled behind me.

Right.

_Now_ I was scared.

The logical thing to do would have been to turn and run. Normal people probably would have. But then again, I never claimed to be normal.

I don't know why I stayed there. Curiosity, I guess. Or perhaps it was because somehow I knew that I wouldn't stand a chance if I ran...

The hulking man infront of me, (Felix?), laughed and a slow grin spread a cross his face, a smile dancing in his eyes.

'Actually, I want to keep this one.'

His words chilled me to the bone, but then I fully realised what he was saying and anger overrode the fear.

'Keep me? Yeah right. Show me the way out of here'. They started to laugh. 'Please.' I tacked on in a small voice. This only made them laugh harder.

'Hm. How interesting, she isn't at all like the normal humans we get.' The voice was shockingly close to my ear. I could feel his breath run down the back of my neck. ' Take her to Aro, see what he thinks.'

For the first time I turned around and studied the figure behind me. He was younger than Felix, around my age.

I couldn't help noticing that he was shockingly beautiful to look at.

I gazed into his crimson eyes as he gazed into mine.

I felt a million emotions run through my body, shock, fear, anger, wonder...

There was another emotion that I felt, one that I could see mirrored in the eyes of the strange creature standing so close to me.

It was _Love._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Strong arms guided me down long corriders. I was in a daze. Not a good thing when I was being forced towards what could possibly be my death.

I kept thinking about _him. _Long after Felix had dragged me away. I couldn't help myself. I wondered who he was, _what _he was. For I was certain he wasn't human...

'In here' Felix said in a bemused voice.

I blinked as I took in the delicatly carved wooden doors before me. _God, what now!? _I really was starting to get a bit bored. All I wanted was to see _him_.

I didn't even know his name.

I stepped through the doors.

Did I mention that I am accident prone? Yeah, well, I am.

A lot.

So, me being me, I tripped over the freaking _flat_ marble surface.

Before I crashed to the floor, Felix caught the back of my shirt. In a blindingly fast movment. _In-human_-ly fast.

I was actually starting to feel a bit fustrated, I wanted to know what was going on. _Now._

I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't find out until they decided to tell me.

My cheeks bright red, I walked through the arched doorways. I almost gasped out loud. The entire room was made of white marble. Walls, ceiling, floor...the lot. The clean white was pocket marked with brown patterns. But even more striking then the room was the people in it.

There were maybe thirty of them, all wearing the same dark ashen cloaks. The same blood red eyes, white skin and beautiful faces.

Three thrones were seated in the middle of the room. On them sat three men. Well, actually, right about now, I wasn't really sure if they actually _were _human.

I felt myself being pushed forward until I was standing at the foot of the throne.

The person ,wait, no, scratch that, the _thing _that was sitting there stared at me.

_ Didn't these people have any respect!?_

'Felix?'

His voice sounded interested, with a hint of bordem.

'Master, I think this one would turn out to be rather...interesting.' I heard Felix reply.

'And why's that?' His eyes never once left my face as he continued to study me.

'She doesn't even know it herself, but she's part Wolf.

Oh God. What was _that_ ment to mean!?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My mind was in turmoil.

I wasn't sure what to make of anything.

The words '_She's part wolf'_ echoed in my mind over and over again.

So what, I'm a 14 year old, accident prone _werewolf_!?

Sure sure.

I rolled my eyes at the stupidness of it.

I finaly reached a conclusion.

A nice safe, _sane_ conclusion.

They were all mad.

Nutters. The lot of them.

Some small part of my mind kept telling me that it was all real... That they actually were in-human monsters...

Nahh. They were just crazy...I think.

An amused chuckle came from the man on the throne.

'See the confusion in her eyes! Our venom is useless on a full wolf, but a half wolf!'

Was that _happiness_ on his face!?

'My thoughts exactly, master.' Felix said with a wink. 'Half wolfs are rare, so I thought you might be interested in keeping her.'

'How kind of you!'

Yeah, this nutcase is actually _happy. _OhGod.

He stepped off the throne.

My breathing increased, but I was still determined not to show my fear.

To slow my breathing, I thought of the love of my life.

Do I have the right to call him that? Especially seeing as, you know, I didn't even know his _name. _

Ice cold fingers grasped my chin and I stared defiantly into his red eyes.

He seemed to be staring at a faraway place.

What now, was he reading my mind!?

Really, how _rude. _

Nothing would surprise me now.

He let go of my chin and his eyes returned to the present.

'Kahlen. What a curious name. Or Kay, as you prefer to be called. My name is Aro. Tell me, do you believe in Vampires?'

If he has asked me that, say, half an hour ago, my answer would have been a no.

Of _course_ it would've been!

Now, I wasn't really sure.

But as I was still determined not to show my fear, I scoffed at the idea.

'N-no.' Oh fudge it, why did my voice have to break!?! Grr.

'You should' He replied simply.

And then he bit my throat.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Alec's P.O.V~

I watched the girl writher on the floor in agony, wishing that it was _my _venom flowing through her veins.

As I watched, I remembered the time I came to this world...the world of vampires.

It was in 1722. The day of the annual fair. The day of my 16th birthday...

My sister and I had spent much longer than we should have, having too much fun to think of going home. The fair closed at midnight and so we made our way home, choosing to take a short cut through a back alley.

Now that I look back, I couldn't believe we were so stupid!

As we walked down the alley, we bumped into Felix.

Idon't hold it against him.

But that one bite changed me into what I was now.

I absently stroked the scar on the side of my neck.

Now, for the first time since I got changed, was _grateful _for what had happened to me.

Why?

Because it bought me to _her. _Kay.

And she didn't even know my name.

What was I going to do!?

'Alec.'

It was Aro.

'Yes master' I replied.

I knew what he wanted, so in one quick, smooth motion I ran to Kays side and picked her up in my arms.

A fresh scream of agony rolled off her.

I hated to cause her so much pain.

I ran as quick as, well, as quick as a vampire, but it wasn't quick enough. By the time I reached the door to the stone room Kay was convulsing in my arms, Aros venom burning through her veins.

The venom seemed to affect her so much more than it would any other normal human, and she had another three days of the pain before she would be mine forever. I vowed never to leave her side.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Kays P.O.V~

The pain was bewildering.

Exactly that- I was bewildered

I couldn't make sense of what was happening.

On and on it went, day after day.

I wanted to die. So badly. I just wanted the pain to end.

After the first day, I stopped screaming.

I knew it would do no good and besides that, my throat was too dry to make any noise at all.

It was so _unfair._

After awhile the burning sensation started to recede.

Finally, I was about to die.

Was this what dying was like?

Really, it wasn't half bad...at least the pain was going.

While I waited to die, I thought about vampires...and werewolfs.

Who else knew they existed?

Not many, those that found out were most likely killed... like me.

Did they suffer like I do?

It was cruel really.

The pain in my body was slowly leaving, but the pain in my heart got worse.

Was that even possible!?

How long before the pain would let me go?

And then my heart stopped.

I laid there very still. Not even breathing.

Why wasn't I dead?

I then become aware of another presence in the room, someone was holding my hand.

'Everything is alright, its over' he murmed. OhGod. It was _him._ Maybe now I might get his name.

I took a deep breath.

'What have you done to me?' I whispered, afraid of the answer.

'You're not who you used to be, Kay. When Aro bit you, he changed you.

'Into what?' I had to ask, although I already knew the answer.

'A vampire.'

Anger slowly built in my chest, rising. I could feel myself get hotter and hotter.

A hiss of pain came from the one who was holding my hand as he let go with a jerk.

'Calm down Kay.'

'Right, you end my life and expect me to calm down.' My voice was almost a shriek.

My body was starting to vibrate.

Great, was this some sort of freaky vampire thing? Or was this the werewolf part of me coming out?

At that moment Aro came into the room. Happiness written all over his face. A chuckle rising in his throat.

'Damn you.' I snarled as I leapt towards him.

That was when the fur came.

Yeah, _fur._

As I jumped, I changed.

I would hazzard a guess and say that this is the werewolf part of me.

_Ya think!? _

By the time that I landed, The change was complete, I was a wolf, almost as tall as a man.

I snarled at Aro, anger rippling through my body.

Glee spread across his face.

Was this man, excuse me, was this _vampire,_ insane?

I lunged forward, swiping my claws across his face.

The smile disapeared, replaced by cold fury.

Three deep furrows now showed across his face.

No blood dripped out, of course, but it still looked rather painful.

I was quite impressed with myself.

Until the cuts healed over, leaving no evidence of what had happened.

My anger was back.

I flew towards Aro just as Felix appeared. He grapped my front legs, preventing my from moving forward.

I snapped my jaws at his face.

Damn it! Missed by mere millimeters.

I struggled to free my legs.

Pain in my stomach told me Felix had kicked me

_Ouch._

My hind legs buckled and Felix took advantage of the situation.

He pulled me off the ground and swung me around.

He let go.

I flew into the wall, hearing stone and mortar crack on impact.

I was angry before, but that was nothing compared to what I felt now.

I crouched, preparing to lunge...

'Enough' A feminine voice called quietly.

But I was beyond comprehensible thoughts.

All I wanted now was revenge.

I sprung from my crouch...

A small sigh from the same vampire that had spoken earlier.

I howled in pain mid-spring,

_God, what now!?_

The pain didn't end, it just went on and on.

My howls turned to screams.

And then it ended.

I didn't move for fear of more pain.

Who were they to do this to me? What right did they have?

What was to happen to me?

I opened my eyes.

The room was empty, side from the one I loved.

Although, right now, I could quite happily kill him.

I sighed, knowing that I would regret it later.

I looked around and studied my surroundings.

It was a simple room. I was lying on a bare stone floor, surrounded by four stone walls, one cracked from when Felix slammed me against it.

There was a wooden door with a floor length mirror attached to the back of it.

The mirror caught my attention, or more aptly, what I saw _in _the mirror.

The mirror had captured the image of a 16 year old girl lying on a stone floor. She had pale white skin, and blood red eyes. She was stunningly beautiful.

The scary thing was that it was _me._

I had another look in the mirror and noticed that I was naked, my clothes were strewn around me.

Ripped to shreds. Must've been from when I transformed into a wolf.

Hm, _transformed _didn't seem quite the right word. Turned? Hm. Phased? Yeah, that fit.

There was a red cloak hanging on a hook near the door.

I stood up, my face burning with shame.

I flung the cloak over my shoulders and pulled it across my body.

God I was fast!

The speed that I could move in!

I turned around and faced the other vampire in the room.

My breathing caught in my throat as I saw his face, filled with worry.

It was like seeing the sun for the first time.

I couldn't wait any longer, I had to find out...

'Tell me, what is your name?'

'Alec.'

His voice was a whisper, so quiet that I would never have heard it before I was changed.

How did I know this?

I just did.

I couldn't drop my gaze from his face, even if I had wanted to.

'Why?'

I didn't have to explain my question, I knew that he knew what I ment.

Alec seemed a bit tentative about the subject.

I guess the knowledge the fact that I could phase into a giant wolf leaves you a bit cautious.

_Ya think!?_

I gazed into his eyes, waiting for an answer. I'd wait all day if I had to. All week...all year.

He was as still and as silent as a statue, meeting my gaze with his startling crimson eyes.

He shrugged ever so slightly. 'Who am I to deny Aro what he wants?'

His voice was like music.

'But _why?_' I argued, pulling the robe closer around my body, out of modesty, not the cold.

'You really have no idea, do you?' He sighed. 'For years the world has held two creatures of great power, vampires, and werewolves. Mortal enemies, naturally.' His smile was full of grim mocking. 'Each have powers of their own, to counter-act the other. In a fight, it almost entirely depends on the ones fighting. Our Venom is harmless to full wolves so that destroys the possiblity of combining the power of the two, before _you_ came along. The only half wolf in existance. Obviously our venom works. To put it simply, your a vampire with the ability to phase into a wolf. Invaluable in a war.'

He spoke softly, carefully, as if afraid of me.

I chewed over what he had said. Part wolf, part vampire. How could this have happened? To _me? _All I had wanted was to see Italy, away from my family for awhile...and I had ended up a monster.

I _strong _monster.

I wondered if I could kill Alec...

Looking at the way he acted around me, I reckon I could.

Although I would never do that. Ever. I loved him. Despite that, I had no desire to stay around that freak called Aro. I had to get out of here.

Now.


End file.
